Tamaki Cures His Heart
by EmoGothUnderworldEmpress
Summary: When Haruhi and Hikaru become a couple can Haruhi's cousin help Tamaki,and can he help her with her deadly secret?TamakiXOC no flames,please read
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody I'm Sam the Emo(seriously),the scary girl next to me is Haylen and the cheery girl next to her is Angela!**

**Sam:Say hi to the audience guys.**

**Haylen:If there is one.**

**Sam:Shut it dummy**

**Angela:Hi! Nice to meet you!**

**Haylen:Yea hi.**

**Sam:Ok so this is my first story so i have had a FF acount for a while and was making a different story for another anime but my other computer got a virus so I'm using my laptop to make disclaimer please!**

**Angela:Sam owns nothing belonging to OHSHC and gives all credit of OHSHC to it's makers as it should be anyway,Sam only owns her own character Ame and us but we aren't in the story so enjoy!**

_**PS Ame goes to ouran cause her dad and chairman r friends**_

**CHAPTER 1:THE NEW GIRL?**

I looked out the plane window as we started to land.I'm back in Japan!Oh I'm sorry I should have introduced myself.I am Ame Fujioka.I just got back from a trip to visit my Father.I have come back to Japan because even though Italy is beautiful Japan can never be out-beautified.I'm going to be living with my cousin Haruhi Fujioka.I'm also going to the same school.I'm almost to Haru's house.I ordered the boy uniform because it looked more comfortable then that horrible dress*shudders* The chairman said I could wear the boys uniform.I already know about Haru passing as a boy and the Host Club.I have never met them before and they do not even know about me.I am going to help them clean up after school though.

I should probably tell you what I look like huh?Well I have long black hair that looks like Haruhi's old hair before her gum problem except I have longer spiked bangs.I have medium/bright blue eyes that change to dark blue when I am mad and light blue when I am sad.I am 5'5" and I am 16,and I am wearing a blue and black lolita dress.I got out of the car,this place is still how I remember it."Ame,Ame dear is that you?"Ranka asked."Hello Uncle,oh I mean Aunt Ranka how are you?""Oh I am fabulous and you look so beautiful dear,well let's go inside."

When we got inside it felt so much betterknowing my father was away from me but I was tackled by Haru."Oh my gosh Ame you look amazing and what are you going Lolita?""Well a little and you look very beautiful as well,so I hear you have a suitor?""What?W-wher-,who said that?""Well your fath-""I WILL STOMP THAT BOY INTO THE GROUND FOR TRYING TO MARRY OFF MY DAUGHTER!""Dad!He's just my boyfriend we aren't getting married yet!""Oh but he's planning it.""Anyway his name is Hikaru Hitachiin.""Oh the designers son,don't worry Ranka I will see if he is worthy of taking care of Haru!"All Haruhi could think is,'God,the devil is back.'

**Sam:Thanx for reading!I hope you didn't think it was to horrible,like those ouran dresses*shudders*,anyway please review i guess**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam:Hi I am back...beware**

**Haylen:Yes you and your almighty evilness**

**Sam:Hell Yea...so thanx to KiyUzumaki for reviewing and thanx for the advice...anyway the first chapter was supposed to be longer but everytime i saved it it deleted words or scrambled letters so i had to shorten it alot if anybody has advice on that please tell me.**

**Angela:Sam owns nothing on OHSHC except her character Ame**

**Sam and Angela:Enjoy!**

**Haylen:Whatever**

**Sam:Be nice dummy!**

**-Chapter 2:Meeting Them-**

**Ame's POV-**

**'Oh gosh this is so exciting,I am meeting Haru's friends!'As I stood in the empty classroom I thought on how the day went.I first got stared at as I went to the office.I bet because I was wearing the boys uniform.I did really well answering class questions.I thought about father I rubbed the inside of my wrist.I kept thinking about things I did not notice Haru sneak up behind me."RAWR!""AHHHH!Oh you just think that is hilarious,don't you?"I asked as Haru rolled on the floor saying,"I can't breathe,I ca-an't br-breathe!"**

**After we got the cleaning stuff we went tothe HC.I saw a boy pretty tall,blonde hair and beautiful blue/violet eyes.I looked down to avoid blushing."Guys this is my cousin Ame,she will be living with me."Haru introduced I did what I was raised to do when meeting new people.**

**Haruhi's POV-**

**I flopped down on the couch as the last customer walked out the door."Ok time to clean up"Kyoyasaid.I walked** **to the classroom to get Ame.I thought about how much she still looks the same just there was something wrong ,she seemed so sad,she probably just misses her family.**As I walked in the room I noticed Ame deep in thought.I snuck up to her and,"RAWR!"Oh god I couldn't stop laughing."Oh you just think that is hilarious,don't you?"She asked with a pout."I can't breathe,I ca-an't br-breathe!"I yelled .After we walked to the supply closet and got the cleaning supplies and headed nervous.****

****I saw them I said,"Guys this is my cousin Ame,she will be living with me."Then she did what I didn't think she would do.****

****Ame's POV -****

****After she introduced me I bowed like I was taught I bowed I said"It is a pleasure to meet Haruhi's friends."As I stopped bowing Haru looked at me with a strange expression."What?"I asked."Nothing,anyway this is Kyoya-sempai,Mori-sempai,Hunny-sempai,Hikaru,Kaoru,and Tamaki-sempai."I waved at them and Haru seemed to lighten.I felt a hand on each of my shoulders."So your Haruhi's cousin.""She seems to be familiar.""Oh yea she's in a couple of our classes.""Yea,now we have two toys."The twins talked to each other creepily."What do you mean toy I am absolutely nobody's toy."I said,"No way,first you make my daughter a toy and now her cousin!What are you shady twins up to?""Ano,...aren't you a little to young to be Haruhi's father,I think that is Ranka's job."I said while looking down because I knew if I looked at him I would blush.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Done im happy read and review please ^_^<strong>**


End file.
